Harry Potter una historia diferente
by duran-nomo
Summary: Una profecía se hace cuando nace el segundo hijo de la familia Potter, como afectara la vida de Harry y el destino del mundo mágico (Universo Alterno)


James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Harry estaban esperando en la sala de espera, ya que Lily Potter estaba dando a luz, mientras que ella estaba en esa labor tan dolorosa, Harry con apenas un año correteaba por toda la sala seguido de su padre y padrino, mientras esté se carcajeaba.

\- Para ya, Harry.- dijo molesto su padre de seguirle.

Él se detuvo y le miro para después reírse, cuando de repente entró a la sala de espera una enfermera.

\- Señor Potter, ¿está usted aquí?- preguntó.

-Si soy yo.-dijo preocupado.

-Señor Potter, su mujer ha tenido un varón, ha pesado 2 kilos y ha medido 55 centímetros, su mujer y el niño ahora serán llevados a planta, podéis esperar en la habitación 132.-dijo la enfermera antes de marcharse.

Ellos fueron a la habitación 132, James cogió a Harry para que este no se perdiera, esperaron en esa habitación varios minutos, cuando entro en la camilla Lily con el bebe que acababa de nacer y los enfermeros que llevaban la camilla, James cogió al bebe y lo llevo a la cuna que estaba en la habitación, mientras los enfermeros pusieron a la mujer en la cama que había en la habitación.

-Lily, ¿al final como le has llamado?-pregunto Sirius.

\- Lo he llamado Steve y he pensado que el padrino sea Remus, Peter ten cuidado con Harry.-termino de decir ya que vio a Peter lanzando a los aires al niño y este se reía.

-Vale Lily tendré cuidado con él.-dijo él mientras lo seguía lanzando, mientras el pequeño se reía.

-Hola Steve soy tu papa.-dijo al bebe con cariño.

-Harry saluda a tu hermano pequeño.-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-A ver, a ver.-dijo el pequeño Harry riendo.

Peter le llevo hacia donde estaba el bebe y dijo.

-Nene, hola.

Poco después entro el director de Howards, Albus Dumbeldore.

-Hola chicos, enhorabuena Lily, James por el nacimiento de vuestro hijo.

-Gracias señor director.-dijeron a la vez la pareja.

-Sin embargo, he escuchado hace poco una profecía por nuestra profesora de adivinación, os garantizo es verdadera, decía así.

 **-Nacido a final del séptimo mes nacerá un niño,**

 **con poder de derrotar al señor oscuro,**

 **sin embargo será el próximo señor oscuro,**

 **la única forma de evitarlo será criarlo con amor,**

 **se desvelara su decisión cuando cumpla dieciocho años,**

 **será hijo de los que se han enfrentado al señor tenebroso tres veces**.

-¿Qué significa eso, Albus?-preguntó confundido Sirius.

-Significa que el niño que acaba de nacer, esta pronosticado a esa profecía, ¿por cierto como se llama?

-Se llama, Steve, Albus, solamente hay que darle amor para que no se convierta en un señor tenebroso, por eso va a recibir todo mi amor.-dijo la mujer pelirroja.

-Perdone, Albus, ¿pero que pasara con Harry?-pregunto preocupado por él Peter.

-Nada, Peter será un niño normal a la sombra de su hermano más pequeño y le trataremos como tal.-dijo James.

-Exacto James, aunque la pena que no sea ahijado de alguien tan genial como yo.-dijo Sirius.

-Pero será mi ahijado, Canuto, así que le enseñare muchas cosas.-dijo el hombre lobo.

-Eso os dejo a vosotros como criar al pequeño Harry, pero os tenéis que centrar más en el pequeño Steve.

-Estoy en desacuerdo es vuestro hijo, ahijado y sobrino, no le podéis tratar así.-dijo empezando a enfadarse Peter.

-Me da igual que sea mi ahijado, ya que no será tan genial como su hermano pequeño.-respondió Sirius

-Digo lo mismo que Sirius.-dijo Cornamenta y Canuto.

-Ufff, como queráis pero yo le intentare darle todo el cariño que me sea posible.-pensó cuando suspiro por la decepción que se llevo por sus mejores amigos.

-Peter, a Harry siempre estará nutrido, pero le trataremos sin mucho cariño como a Steve.-sentencio la mujer.

-Como queráis, voy a descansar ya que ha sido un día muy largo por el nacimiento del pequeño Steve.-dijo Peter saliendo por la habitación.

-¿Me dejarías cargar al pequeño Steve, Lily?-pregunto el director.

-Claro, Albus, pero ten mucho cuidado con él.-advirtió.

James cogió con mucho cuidado a su segundo hijo, para dárselo al director, este lo cogió con mucho cuidado, después de unos minutos de cargarlo lo dejo en la cuna con mucho cuidado.

Pocos meses después de ese momento Voldemort localizo al final a los Potter, pero estos se fueron para ir a ver una obra de teatro y a los bebes los dejaron con Peter y este se sacrifico por los dos bebes y cuando iba a matar a Steve la maldición reboto hacia él, derrotándolo, a Steve solamente quedo con una cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo.

 **(Siento que sea corto este capítulo pero es el prologo los siguientes capítulos intentare que sean mucho mas largos, espero que os guste y comentéis.)**


End file.
